


just wanna feel your lips against my skin

by owenwilsonvevo



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Cock Rings, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Feminization, Gags, Lingerie, M/M, Pet Names, Riding, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 10:34:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17181341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owenwilsonvevo/pseuds/owenwilsonvevo
Summary: "You wanna be good for me, don't you, daddy?" He asks, kissing Brian's lips, his jaw, just beneath his ear. "Don't you want to make your little girl feel good?"





	just wanna feel your lips against my skin

**Author's Note:**

> a couple of wicked sick awesome notes before we get started: 
> 
> \- nobody asked me to weigh in but I saw that post on insta with several thousand likes that was like "brian is a top but he's definitely not a dom" and like, i couldn't NOT 
> 
> \- if this fic seems at all familiar and you've ever read twenty one pilots fanfiction of any kind, fear not! both works are by me. i just felt like it needed to be revamped and reposted for all the top but sub brian stans out there on this earth
> 
> \- also this is like PURE filth and probably not suitable for pregnant women or anybody with a preexisting heart condition
> 
> \- viewer discretion is strongly advised

The sunlight's filtering in from between the gaps in the curtains, throwing long shadows across the room and warming Brian's already overheated skin.

Roger is a warm, solid weight above him, and in fading light from the setting sun, he looks every bit like he's glowing. His skin is golden, and his eyelashes are casting long shadows over his cheeks. He looks so delicate, and so, so beautiful, but when Brian tries to lift his arms to touch him, Roger's fingers press more tightly into his wrists, keeping them pinned to the mattress above him.

"No touching," he scolds, and Brian can almost feel the bruises starting to form beneath Roger's fingertips. He fucking loves it — he loves being marked up, he loves knowing that for days afterward, the pattern of Roger's fingerprints are gonna be visible on his skin — and he almost can't help the low, guttural sound he makes as he curls his fingers into his palms.

Roger smiles, too soft and too sweet, as leans down to say, "good boy," against the skin of Brian's jaw.

His ankles are already bound, knotted to the bedposts by the soft, lacy fabric of Roger's stockings. He's naked, and Roger's straddling his bare stomach, gripping bruises into his wrists and sucking lovebites into his jaw. Roger still has his garters on, pulled up around his thighs, and Brian can feel the coarse fabric of his panties against his skin whenever he shifts his hips.

He looks ethereal, almost, in white lace and golden light, and Brian wants to touch him so, so badly. His fingers twitch despite himself, and Roger makes a disapproving noise against his skin, holding tighter to Brian's wrists with one hand as he reaches for the nightstand with the other.

Brian knows what's coming, but his breath still hitches when Roger sits up and closes the cold metal of the handcuffs around one of his wrists. He threads the other cuff through the rails of the headboard before he closes it around Brian's wrist, keeping his hands bound and raised over his head.

"No touching," Roger reminds him.

He's smiling, so pretty and so soft around the edges, and Brian tugs once at his restraints. The metal makes a sharp sound against the headboard, and Roger shushes him softly, leaning down to press a sweet, short kiss to his lips.

"You wanna be good for me, don't you, daddy?" He asks, kissing Brian's lips, his jaw, just beneath his ear. Brian groans loudly, tugging at his handcuffs again, and he can feel the cool metal starting to cut into his skin as Roger presses another kiss to his jaw, soothing. "Don't you want to make your little girl feel good?"

"Yes," Brian groans again, loud and low. Roger presses another sharp, biting kiss to the hollow of his throat, and the metal rattles against the headboard as he jerks. He knows that Roger's doing everything he can to drive him fucking mental, but that doesn’t mean it’s not working. He tugs at the handcuffs a little more forcefully with every dark bruise that Roger kisses into his skin. "Fuck, baby," he breathes. " _Yes_."

Roger slowly rakes his teeth over his Adam's apple, and Brian leans his head back against the mattress, groaning from somewhere deep within his chest. He can feel Roger's hand at his shoulder, pressing bruises into his skin, and he almost can't help that he tugs at the handcuffs again, moaning lowly.

Roger shushes him again, and Brian can feel the disapproving frown he's pressing against the bruised skin of his throat. "Can't you be quiet for me, daddy?" He asks, biting sharply at the underside of his jaw, and Brian makes a loud, low, growling sort of sound that he's pretty sure he's never made before in his life.

"Fuck," he grunts, and Roger shushes him again, nipping at the skin just over his pulse. Brian knows that he's doing it on purpose — he knows exactly what it takes to drive Brian mad, and he's doing everything he can to get a reaction from him, to make him loud — and Brian hates that it's working, but fuck, it's working very much. He wants to be quiet — he knows he'll be rewarded if he is — but Roger's mouthing wetly at his overheated skin, and he's helpless to do anything but lean his head back as he groans again. He grips the chain of the handcuffs with both hands, tugging once as Roger bites sharply at his throat. "Fuck," he repeats, in a voice so low and hoarse he almost doesn't recognize it. "Fuck, princess, please."

Roger digs his nails into Brian's shoulder as he nips at his skin again, and Brian jolts, hissing sharply. " _Please_ ," he insists, and he isn't entirely surely what he's asking for. "Please, princess. Daddy just wants to take care of you, baby. Lemme make you feel good."

Roger makes a soft sound against skin, almost a moan, and pushes his hips back just enough that Brian can feel the sharp scuff of lace against his cock. He hisses loudly, digging his heels into the mattress, and Roger makes another soft, hiccuping sort of sound as Brian jerks his hips up.

"Please," Brian says again, and when Roger presses another kiss to his throat, lifting his hips, he almost dares to get his hopes up. He knows how much Roger likes to be in charge — how much he likes to tease, to watch Brian fall apart — but he also knows that sometimes Roger likes to be taken apart, too, by Brian's hands or his mouth or his cock. His pupils are blown as he slowly eases his panties off, and Brian almost starts to think that Roger's finally gonna let Brian touch him, when he settles back against his stomach again and pushes the fistful of lace into Brian's mouth.

"I asked you to be quiet, daddy," he says, and Brian groans loudly into the fabric, but it's muffled and broken and nearly silent. He pushes his hips up again, moaning, muffled, and Roger threatens to grip more bruises into his skin as he curls his fingers around Brian's hips. "You don't want the neighbours to hear you, do you?" He murmurs, kissing the corner of Brian's mouth. Brian tries helplessly to lift his hips again, but Roger keeps him pinned against the mattress, kissing at the hinge of his jaw. "You’ve seen how they look at me," he reminds him, warm and wet against Brian's skin. "You’ve seen how they flirt with me. But I’m yours," he murmurs, slowly raking his teeth along the line of his jaw. Brian moans loudly into the lace, raw and almost silent as he pulls at the handcuffs again. "And you’re mine, aren't you, daddy?"

Brian makes another low, muffled sound against the fabric, nodding when Roger pulls back to look at him. He wants to tell him how much he loves him — how much he needs him, how much he feels like he might implode if he doesn't get inside him — but the best he can do is mumble aimlessly into the lace as he nods.

Roger smiles sweetly, kissing Brian's bottom lip as he reaches for the nightstand again. "You're only mine, aren't you, daddy?" He asks sweetly, and Brian makes another muffled sound of agreement, gripping at the chain of the handcuffs as Roger grips his hip more tightly with his free hand. He pulls open the nightstand with the other, and Brian can feel Roger's nails starting to bite into his skin when he helplessly jerks his hips up.

"Hips down," Roger scoffs, and Brian wants to listen, he does, but then Roger's rocking back against him and his hips are canting upwards of their own accord. Roger makes a displeased sound against the skin of Brian's jaw, and when he sits up again, Brian can see the distinct gleam of metal from between his fingers.

Brian makes another noise, muffled, into the fabric of the panties, but Roger ignores him as he lifts his hips again and shifts back to straddle his thighs. He looks up at Brian from beneath his eyelashes, and Brian groans loudly, tugging at the handcuffs again as Roger leans down to ghost his lips over the head of his cock.

Brian jerks, accidentally pushing his hips up again, and Roger makes another soft, displeased sound as he pulls away just enough to slide the cock ring slowly into place. Brian jolts again, making a desperate sound into the lace, and Roger slowly looks up at him from beneath his eyelashes. Brian wants to plead — to gasp, to groan — but before he can so much as inhale again, Roger's leaning closer, sucking the head of his cock into his mouth. The sound Brian makes into the lace is nearly a whimper, and it's almost completely drowned out by the sound of the chain against the headboard again.

He wants to push his hips up again, but Roger keeps him pressed securely against the mattress, licking along the underside of the head. Brian scrambles to grip the bars of the headboard instead, knuckles white as he moans loudly into the lace. He digs his heels into the mattress, but Roger keeps his hips still when he tries to shift, pressing him more firmly into the sheets.

Brian whines — a high, loud, needy sound he's certain he's never made before. Roger looks up at him again, and slowly, so slowly, he takes more of Brian's cock, tongue pressed flat along the underside and eyelashes fluttering against his cheeks. He looks so fucking pretty it's actually unbelievable, and Brian has to tighten his grip on the headboard as he watches Roger close his eyes.

The light from the setting sun is still slanting in from between the gaps in the curtains, bathing him in golden light and hues of pink and orange and purple. He's flushed delicately across his cheeks and down his chest, and his lips, raw and swollen, are stretched around Brian's cock as he sinks down until his nose is nearly pressed to the coarse hair beneath his navel. He looks up at Brian again, eyes wide, pupils blown, and Brian doesn't think he's ever wanted anything as much as he wants to fuck him.

He growls, holding tighter to the headboard until his fingers ache. He can feel Roger swallow around him, and he groans again, so long and so loud that it actually makes a sound through the lace. Roger hums softly, pulling up again to lick over the slit before he sinks back down to the base. He bobs his head quickly, swallowing around him whenever he can, and Brian curses loudly into the fabric of the panties as he grips at the headboard so tightly he fears it might break. Roger's eyes flutter closed again, but Brian can't bring himself to look away from where his hair is starting to stick to his forehead and his swollen lips are stretched around his cock.

Normally, Brian likes to make a mess of his hair. He'd grown it out again, and there are few things Brian loves more in the world than tangling his fingers in Roger's hair when Roger sucks him off. He loves to tug, to hear the sounds Roger makes when he pulls, to see the absolute mess he's made of it when Roger pulls off of him, flushed and disheveled. He looks so fucking pretty though, with his damp hair plastered against his forehead, and Brian almost can't help the impatient, grumbling noise he makes as he watches him. He wants desperately to move his hips, but Roger only presses him more tightly into the sheets, nails biting into Brian's skin. He bobs his head more quickly, keeping his tongue pressed against the sensitive vein along the underside of his cock. When he pulls up again, suckling at the head, Brian leans his head back into the pillows with a long, loud moan.

He pulls at the bars of the headboard, moaning again into the lace as he feels heat, scorching, starting to curl through the pit of his stomach. He scratches at the headboard as he pulls again, cursing nonsensically into the fabric, and Roger must feel Brian starting to tense beneath him because he looks up at him again, bobbing his head more quickly.

It's wet, and it's messy, and it's so, so good, and Brian makes another noise into the lace that's so loud it actually makes a sound. Roger hums softly, and the heat starts to spread, from the pit of his stomach towards the very tips of his toes. He groans, guttural, and Roger continues to bob his head more quickly until the heat is almost unbearable. It's licking up his chest, down his groin, and it burns, aches. His chest aches, and his cock aches, and he needs to come so fucking badly, but when he tightens his grip on the rails and fucking wails into the fabric, Roger pulls off of him, keeping Brian pinned to the mattress when he tries desperately to rock his hips.

"Do you wanna come, daddy?" Roger asks, and his voice is so wrecked that Brian can't keep himself from moaning into the fabric. He nods, and Roger kisses his hip, licking at his lower lip as he sits up. "Not until I do," he tells him.

Brian groans loudly, wanting Roger to know how much he wants it — how much he _needs_ it — but Roger ignores him as he shifts over Brian's lap to straddle his stomach again. Brian tries to lift his hips, but Roger's warm, solid weight keeps him pinned in place as he reaches towards the nightstand again. He kisses Brian's jaw once before he sits up again, delicately thumbing open a bottle of lube.

"I want you to watch me,” he says, pouring lube over the fingers of his free hand. "Don't take your eyes off me."

Brian doesn't think he could look away if he wanted to. He's transfixed, watching helplessly as Roger coats each of his fingers with lube. Brian wants to tell him to hurry — to stop teasing, to let Brian fucking fuck him already — but the best he can do is make another soft, muffled sound into the gag as Roger reaches behind himself with long, slick fingers.

He gasps as he pushes the first into himself, eyelashes fluttering. His lips part, and he presses his free hand against Brian's chest, keeping himself still as Brian growls and tugs at the headboard again. He wants to be the one making Roger gasp, fall apart, opening him up for his cock. He just wants to fucking touch him, but Roger ignores his pleas and mumbles and leans his head back with a tiny whimper as he starts to move his finger. "Keep your eyes on me,“ he reminds him, soft and hoarse. "I like it when you watch me."

Brian groans again, keeping his eyes on Roger as he slowly works himself up to two fingers, then three. He leans his head back as he pushes in with a third finger, whimpering softly towards the ceiling, the nails of his free hand cutting into Brian's chest with every careful movement of his fingers. His eyelashes flutter, and Brian has just enough time to think that Roger's the most beautiful thing he's ever seen before Roger's throwing his head back again, crying out loudly. He shudders, and his nails cut more sharply into Brian's skin as he breaks off into a whimper.

"Oh," he gasps, flushing darkly. "Feels so good."

Brian growls into the lace, tugging forcefully at the headboard as Roger shifts his fingers and cries out again. Brian wants to touch him so, so badly, and the next garbled sound he makes into the lace is desperate, almost pained. He nearly sobs in relief when Roger whimpers softly and starts to ease his fingers out of himself, eyelashes fluttering. He uncaps the lube again with his other hand, pouring more over his slick fingers before reaching back again to wrap his hand around Brian's cock.

Brian jerks, moaning loudly into the lace, but Roger's weight on his stomach keeps him from moving when he tries to lift his hips again. Slowly, agonizingly, he covers Brian's cock in lube, thumbing over the slit with every upward stroke. Brian moans again, holding tighter to the rails of the headboard, and he makes another low, impatient sound when Roger finally tightens his fingers around the base.

"Are you ready, daddy?" He whispers, licking over his lower lip. Brian nods quickly, knuckles whitening, and Roger leans down to kiss the corner of his mouth as he slowly lifts his hips to line himself up. Brian presses his heels into the mattress again, but forces himself to keep still, making another, impatient sort of sound as Roger slowly starts to sink down on his cock.

His breath hitches, and he quickly presses his hand to Brian's chest again, scratching at his skin as he bottoms out. He whimpers softly, and Brian groans, gripping crescent shaped indents into the rails of the headboard.

"Daddy," Roger breathes, and Brian's eyes almost start to roll back in his head. "You feel so good, daddy," he breathes. "You're so big."

Brian groans again, and Roger presses his other hand to Brian's stomach, giving himself a moment or two to adjust. It's the longest few moments of Brian's life, he thinks, and he can't help the next loud, low noise he makes into the lace as Roger slowly starts to pull himself up on his knees. He whimpers again, before he drops back down on his cock, and another wave of blistering, unbearable heat runs through Brian. He makes another sound, somewhere between a wail and a growl, and Roger gasps, pulling himself up again before he drops back down.

He moves slowly at first, probably to try and drive Brian mad, but it isn't long before his whimpers get louder and he starts bouncing more impatiently on Brian's cock. He throws his head back, and Brian wants to lick, to kiss, to bite at the column of his throat, but the best he can do is groan again as Roger gasps and presses his hands more tightly against Brian's chest.

His lips part as he moans again, his eyelashes fluttering, and Brian wants to brand the way Roger looks, falling apart on his cock, onto the backs of his eyelids. He's flushed all the way down his chest, and he's making these helpless, keening little noises, that get louder and more helpless the more quickly he moves. Brian wants so badly to snap his hips up, but the best he can do is rock into Roger's thrusts when he drops back down. Roger's breath hitches, so Brian rocks up again, and again, until Roger suddenly tenses above him and cries out so loudly Brian can feel it in his chest. He nearly doubles over, digging his nails into Brian's skin, and Brian is careful to angle his hips so he brushes against Roger's prostate every time Roger drops his hips.

It isn't long before he's a flushed, writhing mess, crying out nonsensically and gasping, "daddy," towards the ceiling when he leans his head back. He bounces more quickly, but it's more erratic, and Brian moans loudly into the fabric when Roger gasps and drops back down onto his cock. "Do you wanna come, daddy?" He breathes.

Brian nods quickly, and then, suddenly, Roger's pulling off of him completely, but before Brian can bring himself to wail in protest, Roger's easing the cock ring off of him and Brian makes a high, broken sound of relief. "I want you to come with me,” he says, easing himself back onto Brian's cock and resuming his relentless, desperate pace. "I wanna feel you," he breathes, and Brian wrenches at the headboard again, trying to ignore the rampant heat curling through his stomach again. He presses his heels into the sheets, trying to keep himself grounded, and groans again when Roger scratches at his chest and starts to tighten around him.

"Oh," he gasps, and then he's leaning his head back again and crying out loudly as he comes. His eyelashes flutter as he tightens around Brian obscenely, and Brian can barely hang on for another minute, two, before he rocking his hips again and coming with a howl.

Roger slows as he comes, before finally stilling, chest heaving and lips parted prettily. He pauses for a moment before he slowly pulls off of him, pulling his garters off before leaning down to carefully untie Brian's ankles. He kisses the corner of his mouth as he unshackles his wrists, and presses a soft, slow kiss to his lips after slowly easing the damp fabric of his panties from his mouth. "Are you still with me?" He asks, and everything's a little white around the edges, but he nods, leaning up quickly to kiss Roger's lips.

"I love you," he murmurs, and his voice is raw.

Roger smiles as Brian cradles the back of his head, kissing him again. "I love you," he says. Then, cheeky, "you were so good for me, daddy." Brian grunts softly as he kisses him again, and Roger smiles against his lips, pulling back slowly to run his fingers through Brian's damp, unruly hair.

The sun is just starting to disappear from between the curtains as Brian pulls Roger against him tightly. He nuzzles against Roger's hair, and Roger thumbs over Brian's bruised wrists, his arms wrapped tightly around him, Roger’s back to Brian’s chest. "I love you," he says again, and Brian cracks a smile, pressing a kiss to Roger's hair before he closes his eyes.

"I love you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> also i have a [tumblr](http://sweetheaert.tumblr.com) if you wanna tell me how much you hated this or if you didn't hate this and wanna send me any requests/suggestions or even if you just wanna drop in and say hey my inbox is always open


End file.
